blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Cruciatus Colubra: Ophius
Cruciatus Colubra: Ophius (Agony Serpent: Ophius) is one of the original Nex Exitium. Serza wields it in Control Sequence. Inormation An emerald blade of energy composed entirely of Seithr and raw magic. It originates from the Third War, like its partner Exitium, Leviathan. Appearance A construct of Seithr and pure magic combined, it takes on the shape of an emerald blade with orbs traveling along the center in a straight pattern. Each orb has a reptilian crimson eye in the middle that opens when its assimilated enough energy and will release a soft red glow. The pommel of the weapon is shaped like a coiling snake biting its tail. In energy form, the blade's core becomes a singular phantasmagorical serpent of blazing green-colored fire with otherworldly crimson veins. It has a skeletal coating on its head that interweaves with bits of its shape, with the orbs on the length of its body. Serza can command this strange serpent to strike alongside his attacks when Ophius' "Eyes" all awaken. History A weapon that came from the Third War, one of the two Exitium crated by Yamaorochi, the other being Leviathan. Control Sequence The weapon was passed to Serza when he became Akuhei's subordinate as a teenager. Serza's prowess with Ophius impressed his superiors, but it had a noticeable alteration on his thoughts. Serza has mentioned that the majority of his time under the SIA he was completely influenced by Ophius' power. When its wielder departed the NOS, he kept Ophius, and took it with him to the Liberation Sector where he was seeking a way to end its overwhelming desires that overtake his thoughts. The weapon was given to Nicaiah or a short time, though she was unable to discover a way to shut down the core. She noticed an oddity, with Ophius itself being sentient and despite Serza claiming Ophius is overpowering him, there were no signs it had caused mental damage or even strains his mind. Instead, Serza's mind is remarkably intact, but she has admitted Ophius could be more akin to a parasite and simply reprogramed it to look normal due to its magic, causing Serza to desire the same thing the weapon does. Regardless, Serza uses the weapon in many instances through the storyline, despite the warnings. Powers and Abilities Outside of Combat The blade taps into the Boundary, using that power to generate the shape and intense energy of the weapon. It is capable of absorbing energy, which is then used to fuel Serza’s much stronger counter-attacks during his drive: Apophis' Hunger. Serza used it against Valetha, where the energy of her weapon was stolen and converted to power the blade's magic and summon the serpentine energy. When calling on Ophius' deadly magic, Serza's eyes become a deep crimson and look similar to the eyes on the weapon. This is also seen when he's utilizing the blade in any situation. Its desire is said to bring suffering to the minds of those it touches, Serza can instill these emotions into the minds of others with the blade, overwhelming their desires with its own. Although it only works on the weak-willed or an already weakened target. Like all Exitium it can also erase individuals. It will inject its own energy stored in its core to corrode the life force of a victim's soul and erase them. Ophius is one of the more deadly Exitium in the EvoBlaze universe due to being an original model, and it has proven to easily be equal to, or possibly greater than Nex's strength with him countering his power with relative ease. In Combat While a blade, it steals energy every swing, lighting up the small crystallized orbs each hit. In this shape, it is used defensively, with Apophis' glyphs that help absorb damage and then allow a follow-up counter-attack that steals energy. Ophius can use various glyphs to change how its wielder counters. It requires at least two orbs to be awakened to manifest the energy of the blade. The orbs will show their "eye" when awakened, and when manifesting its energy, it will drain the reserves until the orbs deactivate. Because Serza heavily relies on this, the weapon is best used to bide his time until he can deliver heavy retaliation with Ophius' magic. The Exitium does not have a secondary form, but instead, it is capable of turning from a solid into manipulatable energy in an instant, provided it has the energy to do so. The reserves of magic in the blade's orbs will fuel the deadly serpentine constructs that Serza uses in physical combat to punish his opponent with inhuman speed and power temporarily. This energy is heralded by a green-colored glyph, which will automatically summon the weapons power to trail and enhance his attacks. The energy can be commanded separately but it requires all orbs to be awakened. If this is done, a much more refined serpent will appear and strike the enemy depending on the techniques used. It will remain by Serza's side until the eyes all close once more. The snake also appears during his distortions. In Overdrive, the eyes on the blade are always awakened, and it can manifest into the serpent at will. Trivia *Ophius is a play on Apophis, the name of his Drive and an Egyptian serpent deity that embodies chaos and darkness who opposed the ways of order and truth which the Egyptian god Ra embodied. In some ways, it parallels Serza’s own opposition to the current world. *Ophius may be equal to Leviathan, as Serza has jokingly asked Akuhei if they should kill each other, implying the weapon might be able to do so. Navigation Category:Nex Exitium Category:Control Sequence Category:Genesis Destruction Category:EvoBlaze